fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable: Retold Chapter 12
Rescue Scarlet Robe "Wow this tunnel must be ancient" Zane said as they walked down the stone made tunnel with a torch to light their way. "I hear water" Leo said as they entered a room with a large circle filled with water and drains pouring more into it. "What do you think this is for?" Ace asked. "My guess plumbing" Zane said as they went around and headed up some stairs till they reached a door and opened it to a tunnel with lit torches and coffins on the side of the wall. "No guards good for our part" Leo said as they found the Cliffside Path. "Nearly there" Ace said opening a door to an underground tunnel as three guards spotted them. "What the hell?! Get them!" "Okay let's make this a quick fight before they pull an alarm" Zane said as they ran down the tunnel knocking out out a few guards till they entered a large room and found their way to the cellblock. "Scarlet Robe?" Leo said looking through the bars of the first cell then moved to the next. "Scarlet?" Ace said also looking through bars on the opposite wall. "Wait..." Zane said approaching a single cell with a woman with her back to them, "hello?" "I told you. Touch me again and I'll wring your neck!" she growled looking at Zane. "It's you!" Zane smiled going up to the bars. "Wait, I know you...no, it's a trick. You're not my son. The bastard's playing with me head but it...it really is you, isn't it?" "Mom!" Zane smiled taking off his helmet, "it is me! It's Zane." "What the hell were you thinking coming here?! Don't you see he'll take us both?!" Scarlet yelled. "I came here to save you! I'm taking you away from this damn place!" Zane said. "Never mind. We've got to get out of here. Get this damn cage open" Scarlet said. "Yes ma'am!" Leo said pulling down a lever and opening the cage as Zane hugged his mother. "We must hurry" Scarlet said. "This way! We have our own private exit! Hurry before more guards show up!" Ace said as they made an escape past the guard they left out cold and tied up. "Nearly there!" Zane said as they ran into the three way intersection but stopped when barriers formed on their exits and Jack appeared floating above. "Jack!" Scarlet growled. "HN!" Leo growled firing an arrow that Jack caught easily away from his mask, "he caught it?!" "Come now. It isn't polite to leave without saying goodbye" Jack said as Minions Summoners appeared around them. "Bastard!" Scarlet growled. "This child of yours is quite the Hero, dear Scarlet. Did you know he's been crowned Arena Champion? You would have been so proud of him. It must run in the family, that and getting locked up in one of my charming little cells." "Fuck you!" Zane yelled giving Jack the middle finger. "You disgusting freak. Let him and his friends go. He doesn't know anything" Scarlet said. "Oh, I think you will find he and his friends know a great deal. You see, the Arena Seal I gave them has been showing me their every moment." "He bugged us!" Leo growled. "I has been most entertaining. Digging up graves, saving old fools, meeting with that crazy sister of his..." "LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Zane yelled. "Theresa" Scarlet said. "Yes, it appears your darling little daughter is alive too. She's told him all about the Sword and that wretched bloodline of yours and now, my sweet you're going to tell me where the key is" he said as the Minions closed in. Later that night Zane was thrown into a cell in nothing but his boxers as Leo was tossed into a cell next to his and Ace across from them both in boxers and stripped of all their gear. "You make yourselves comfortable there we'll be back to come get you and the other scum later and then we'll have a bit of fun. He'll enjoy it won't he Tibs?" the guard said to a man in a cell next to Ace. "Go to hell pig" the man said. "Tsk tsk tsk temper Tibs temper. You should keep all that energy for later you'll need it the" he laughed, "oh and don't try any of that funny Will stuff it won't work in here the boss made sure of that" he said walking away as they heard Scarlet screams. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASATRD!" Zane yelled banging on the cell doors. "We need to get free!" Ace growled. "Spsst! Hey!" Tibs said as Ace looked over. "The hell you want?" Ace asked. "Is he the one they been hot pokering for all this time?" "Yeah that's him" Ace said. "Hn I could hear him squealing all the way down here mate." "Lay off! How would you feel if that was your mother screams of pain echoing?" Ace growled. "Hey nothing to be ashamed of they know their pain here...wait I minute I know who you are!" he said looking at the three, "your those three heroes everyone talks about aren't ya?" "Guilty" Leo said searching his cell. "Beat the arena and let the prize go to save pretty little Whisper did ya?" "I don't need no damn prize" Zane said sitting on the bed. "Don't get your kinds in here often, what you do? Kill the Mayor? Slice up some pigs?" "We tried to break out someone" Ace said. "Can't believe the warden damn luck it's his birthday today you know, the vicious bastard. Every year he drags us from our cell shows us a little sunshine so we know what we're missing and sticks us back in. Don't do it out of the kindness of his heart either. They race us around the court yard and takes bets on who will win then the winner gets a trip to the warden office and...well what goes on in there is too cruel to mention, still at least you get a good look at his place and there's more then books and furniture in there." "Hmmm" Leo said thinking. "Got an idea?" Zane asked. "Maybe" Leo said as the guard returned and approached Zane cell. "Look lively scum time to move out it's race time and you better put on a good show some of us have bet a lot of money on you, win and we like you lose and you get a round in the torture chamber that sounds fun, yes it sounds fun haha! Let me here it!" "Yippie" Ace said sarcastically as they were taken outside and stood with other prisoners. "Right, you miserable sods! I want to see a dirty race. Plenty of pushin'and shovin'! You 'ear me?!" "I know what I'd like to shove up his" Ace whispered as the guard stood away. "Now get into positions! Three! Two! One!" he said blowing on a whistle as the six men began to run and Zane took the lead as he remember the plan he and Leo formed as Zane reached the end where the warden stood. "Bravo! We have a winner, guards! Escort him to my office" the Warden said. Inside Zane took in everything in the room as he held his hands behind his back faceing the warden. "Welcome to my modest quarters, you have earned yourself a singular reward. One of my world-famous poetry reading!" 'What the bloody hell?' Zane thought, "huh?" "Yes, that's right! These stone walls cannot still the beating hear of a poet. I don't want to hear one sound from you. Pouring forth one's soul require the utmost concentration!" he said turning away and went towards and desk and faced Zane again, "the recital will begin anon –remember, I require TOTAL SILENCE!" he yelled before facing a wall. "Behold, the ball, the spirited sparrow. As it doth fly above our dreary jail." He s spoke as Zane snuck towards a desk where three books stood then snuck carefully past the warden and looked at a bulletin board. "None can harm it, not even an arrow. And should you try, You would surely fail. Its tail does bore forth from its beak. How once it was imprisoned inside of a cage. Now tis one with the clouds, so to speak. Twas turned to vapour by an angry mage. Oh, spritely sparrow, dearest of all birds. Oh, that you were behind bars again. If only you had heeded my watchful words." 'The code number this year is 1488, sighed The Warden' Zane read then smirked then snuck to the bookshelf to find nothing then looked at one of the three diaries on the table and opened the one on the end to find it empty. "It's painfully obvious you have no interest in the arts. My lyrical opus is wasted on your philistine eats. Back to the cell with you!" the Warden said. On the way to the torture chamber Zane passed Leo and Ace cells and mouth '1488' before put in the tortured chamber cell. "Welcome to your temporary home – the torture chamber. We're gonna have some fun with you!" the guard in the cell with him said. "Haha! Yeah we're gonna enjoy this" one of the two men watching outside the cell said. "AHHHHH!" Zane screams echoed as Ace and Leo flinched in their cells. "Stay strong Zane" Leo said. The darkness of the cell consumed the Hero's mind. And it consumed his life too. Another year would pass by in his prison another year of torture. The ancient, noble blood in his veins, the power of the Guild, none of it meant a thing inside these walls and all this time Jack of Blades was free to roam Albion. The Hero would not be beaten. He would be free. One Year Later! "Ngh!" Zane grunted stretching, his hair had grown longer and he now grew a beard, standing inside the torture chamber two guards approached the cell. "It's a special day today- you'll find out soon enough" one said. "Let's bung him in the holding cells with the others" the other said as Zane was placed back in his cell next to Leo. "Let's review" Leo whispered now covered in scars on his chest back and arms from his time in the torture chamber. "1488 is the password the key is not in the green journal it has to be in the blue or red on" Zane said. "We only have one chance, miss it and it's another whole year in this damn place" Leo growled. "I can't last another year in this hell" Ace growled now also had a blonde beard and had a few scars. "So we know the plan one us needs to get in and find that damn key" Zane said as they saw a guard approaching. "Look lively scum! Time to move on its race time!" Later the six men lined up outside as Leo, Ace and Zane all had one goal in mind. "Alright you know the drill! Now get into positions! Three! Two! One!" the guard yelled blowing the whistle as the six men took off. 'Must win!' Zane thought as he took the lead again and reached the end where the warden stood. "You again? You really are quite the athlete, aren't you? I look forward to another meeting of the minds in my office. Guards!" Later Zane stood in the office again as he waited for the man to turn his back. "The recital will begin anon- remember I require TOTAL SILENCE!" he said turning his back, "Grey, is the prettiest colour. Oh, Grey, is the prettiest colour. For it's in her name, her eyes, And her soul. She makes me feel ten feet taller. To see her, is to lose control. She lives in the North side among rainbows. And I look at her from dead, scummy slums." 'Oh barf a Lady Grey poem?' Zane thought approaching the two books, 'only got one chance.' "Her suitors, are always the same ones. Her presence afflicts them, with the runs. She's the Mayoress of my kingdom. I worship her all night and all day." Zane then approached the bulletin board to see the code now 1as 4504 then approached the books. "My words are true, and I bring them!" he finished as Zane opened the book to find the key and quickly took it and hide it in his boxers and faced the warden. "It is Painfully obvious you have no interest in the arts. My lyrical opus is wasted on your Philistine ears. Back to the cell with you!" Zane was then taken back to his holding Cell as Leo and Ace both smiled. "It seems the warden has lost his key. We'll keep you in the holding cells until it turns up. Torture will be delayed" a guard said walking away. "Password?" Leo smirked. "4504" Zane smirked opening his cell door then Ace and Leo, "who ready for a jail break?" Zane asked unlocking Tiby cell. "I'm going to get some revenge on the bastards" he growled as Zane opened other cell doors. "We need to get to our equipment" Ace said as they left the holding block and entered the courtyard. "Wait" Leo said going around the corner as a guard came up the covered his mouth and snapped the man neck, "Zane" he said tossing him the sword. "This will do till we get our gear" Zane said as Leo took the crossbow. "We'll distract the gaurds!" Tiby said as he and the other men went to attack as an alarm bell went off and Zane, Leo and Ace broke into the Prision barrack where they saw Sparky whimpering in a cage. "Sparky!" Zane smiled as the dog barked and wagged his tail. "Guys~!" Ace smirked holding up their weapons from a chest he opened. Later the three finished putting on the last of their gear as a guard entered the room. "Hey it's not exercise time!" he said as Leo threw a knife into his neck, "GAH! He grunted before falling over. "Screw knocking them out, if they enjoy this they deserve to die" Leo said. "Come on Sparky time for a jail break" Zane said as they left the room and Leo and Ace fired arrows at the guards below attacking the prisoners then ran into the Torture chamber where they found Scarlet Robe and opened her cell. "Sorry it took too long mom" Zane said. "Let's go, it's not far now but we must hurry" Scarlet said as they ran and reached the three way intersection in the underground tunnels this time with no Jack to stop them as they kept running. "When my brotherhood hears of these crimes every guard head is marked or death!" Leo growled. "Almost there!" Zane yelled as they reached the Underground Chamber as the pool of water in the center of the room bubbled as barriers formed on the exist. "Something in there!" Leo said drawing his crossbow. "But what?" Ace asked as massive tentacles flew out of the water. "Mom be careful!" Zane yelled. "Don't worry about me, there's life in me still!" Scarlet said. "Inferno!" Zane yelled setting one of the four tentacles on fire. "AH! YAH!" Ace yelled smashing his ax into one of them. "I think the barriers are connected to this thing" Scarlet said. "But what is it is the question!" Leo said stabbing his sword into one of the tentacles as it went back into the water with the others as a massive monster head rose out of the water roared. "A Kraken!" Leo yelled as it roared and fired venom at them. "DOWN!" Ace yelled as they ducked and the acid hit the wall and began to make it melt. "SHOCK!" Zane yelled hitting the water as the Kraken roared then dived back in the water and the four tentacle came back out. "AHH!" Leo yelled slicing on tentacle off as the creature roared and emerged again. "SHOCK!" Zane yelled hitting the water again as the Kraken roared before dropping dead into the water. 'Let's get the hell out of here" Zane said throwing the Champion seal into the water before leaving with the others. Revenge burned like a sun within the Hero, and his destiny was clear. Jack had cast a shadow over the whole of his life. He had been the architect of his sister's blind suffering. And his mother's imprisonment and soon his power would be absolute. Never thought I'd be happy to see their creepy place again" Leo said walking down the stairs. "Well, looks like you didn't turn out too badly after all. You did pretty well back there but there's still so much to do. Jack is getting closer to the Sword I can feel it. He needs a Key to unlock the Sword from its hiding place and now he knows where it is" Scarlet said. "Where is it? We need to get it before him" Zane said. "The key is in Hook Coast, hidden in the ruins of an old abbey. You have to get to it first, we have one advantage. He doesn't know the key will only make itself known to one of our bloodline. That's why we have to find your sister. As long as she's out there Jack could use her" Scarlet said. "Where should we start?" Ace asked. "You should go to Darkwood and investigate the portal. There must be some way of activating it. It's the only way to get to Hook Coast but first I have a gift for you. There's power in your blood that hasn't been tapped yet" Scarlet said holding out her hands as the green light formed on Zane chest and he was lifted off the ground. "AHHHH!" Zane yelled before landing on the ground. "Feels good, doesn't it? From now on I will be able to talk to you through you Guild Seal now go. I will try to find Theresa" Scarlet said before walking away. "Well?" Ace asked as they saw the blood in Zane veins glow a little brighter. "I can now use all the spells to their max potential" Zane said holding an Inferno ball in his hand before making it turn blue, "Jack going to pay and this nightmare he's cause will die with him." "Your Guild Seal has been reactivated! Welcome back" the Guild Master spoke. "Thanks Guildmaster we'll be stopping by" Zane said.